Gogyō Shizora-ryū
211,000,000 (Disowned/Frozen) }} The Gogyō Shizora-ryū is a monastic order from the island of Xiamen in North Blue. Heavily spiritual and perfectionist, this order is known for producing some of the greatest martial artists to have ever lived, with the average student easily being equivalent to many bountied pirates. The style's existence is relatively unknown outside of North Blue, where the students are used as mercenaries to make sure the order has enough capital to keep functioning. Its current leader is unknown. The Shichibukai JackA Winter's Breeze: Jack is revealed as a member of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū is a former student and grandmaster of this order but was exiled upon acquiring a bounty to protect the order from government interference. Philosophy A martial order whose origins date back to before the void century, the Gogyō Shizora-ryū is steeped in countless years of tradition. While some may see this as stifling, these traditions have forged this order into one of the greatest, if not the greatest, martial orders in the world. Martial Arts The Gogyō Shizora-ryū has trained thousands of students over the centuries, beating into them discipline and strength with a regimen so brutal that a full eighty per cent of students either die or quit within the first year. Students will find themselves broken down, reforged, and broken again during their training. However, this repeated cycle of destruction and rebuilding will hone their bodies to perfection. The average student at the end of their first year, not even one who has completed their training, is generally equal to a pirate who has laboured to achieve a bounty of 50,000,000. The martial art style of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū varies among users, though four distinct styles have emerged within the order over the years, each teaching a different form of the complete and utter body control that the Gogyō Shizora-ryū is famous for. Students are generally sorted into which style suits them best within the first year but are free to study as many as they want. Five Melodies Melody of Fire Fire - Powerful Offensive - Focuses on heat and destruction. Operates by vibrating so quickly the friction ignites the user in a manner similar to Diamble Jambe. The techniques tend to be fast, and it is arguably the quickest of all the styles. However, in comparison to the other three styles, its defence is non-existent. Pre-haki it is arguably the most dangerous style as it can destroy opposing weapons through the heat applied. Relatively simple to RP. Melody of Wind Wind - Controlling Offensive - Focuses on environmental manipulation. - Operates by using circular motions to push and pull the air in rapid succession. A rather tricky style, this focuses on controlling and overwhelming opponents with the secondary effects of the attacks. It is less powerful and quick than fire but had a stronger defence. Complex to RP. Melody of Water Water - Controlling Defensive - Focuses on controlling and redirecting the flow of the fight - Operates via constant manipulation of the flow of your surroundings. Slower than wind, it tends to focus on pulling an opponent out of their comfort zone and controlling the speed of the engagement. Strong defence, but it has the lowest attacking potential out of the styles. Complex to RP. Melody of Earth Earth - Powerful Defensive - Focuses on absorption and rejection of power. Operates by absorbing the force of strikes and redirecting them elsewhere. Slowest of the styles, but has the highest power overall. Attacks tend to just bounce off, and you can almost constantly turn a foe's own power against them. Simple to RP. Hidden Melody of Void The hidden melody of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, this style is only taught to those who are considered to take over the leadership of the order. This style focuses around using the resonant frequency of objects in order to cause the object to destroy itself. While a new practitioner might cause an object to shake violently and break, one who has mastered this style will find themselves able to cause objects to just fall apart. This can generally be seen by whatever the user touches turning to dust as their hand or blade flows right through it. Members The members of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū can be split into four levels as well as sorted by school. The levels are Student for any member who hasn't completed their training yet. Warrior for any member who has, but has not perfected the style yet. Master for any member who has mastered all that the style can do. Then lastly there is Grandmaster, for any warrior who has not only mastered their style, but has also endeavored in expanding the style beyond its limits, evolving it to the next level. Only a Grandmaster is capable of being chosen to be the next person to lead the order. History Synopsis Trivia *While most of this article is free to use, the Melody of Void is not. It is only usable upon the Author's permission. *Grandmasters also likewise require permission. It is not a title given lightly. *The table is organized in alphabetical order. If you wish to make a user and add them to the table, please keep it organized that way. *Only someone who has been specifically kicked out is exiled, students and graduates are fully allowed to leave the order's monastery at any time and come back as they wish. *The text in the Melody section is TLDR Placeholders currently. They will be added and expanded upon with time. *Credit to User:Ash9876 for the naming of this order. Great guy. References Category:Organizations Category:Dojos Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Styles